Compounds of the present invention modulate the activity of the chemokine CCR5 receptors. The chemokines are a large family of pro-inflammatory peptides that exert their pharmacological effect through G-protein-coupled receptors. The name “chemokine”, is a contraction of “chemotactic cytokines”. The chemokines are a family of leukocyte chemotactic proteins capable of attracting leukocytes to various tissues, which is an essential response to inflammation and infection. Human chemokines include approximately 50 small proteins of 50-120 amino acids that are structurally homologous. (M. Baggiolini et al., Ann. Rev. Immunol. 1997 15:675-705)
Modulators of the CCR5 receptor may be useful in the treatment of various inflammatory diseases and conditions, and in the treatment of infection by HIV-1 and genetically related retroviruses. As leukocyte chemotactic factors, chemokines play an indispensable role in the attraction of leukocytes to various tissues of the body, a process which is essential for both inflammation and the body's response to infection. Because chemokines and their receptors are central to the pathophysiology of inflammatory and infectious diseases, agents which modulate CCR5 activity, preferably antagonizing interactions of chemokines and their receptors, are useful in the therapeutic treatment of such inflammatory and infectious diseases. The chemokine receptor CCR5 is of particular importance in the context of treating inflammatory and infectious diseases. CCR5 is a receptor for chemokines, especially for the macrophage inflammatory proteins (MIP) designated MIP-1a and MIP-1b, and for a protein which is regulated upon activation and is normal T-cell expressed and secreted (RANTES).
HIV-1 infects cells of the monocyte-macrophage lineage and helper T-cell lymphocytes by exploiting a high affinity interaction of the viral enveloped glycoprotein (Env) with the CD-4 antigen. The CD-4 antigen, however, appeared to be a necessary, but not sufficient requirement for cell entry and at least one other surface protein was required to infect the cells (E. A. Berger et al., Ann. Rev. Immunol. 1999 17:657-700). Two chemokine receptors, either the CCR5 or the CXCR4 receptor were subsequently found to be co-receptors along with CD4 which are required for infection of cells by the human immunodeficiency virus (HIV). The central role of CCR5 in the pathogenesis of HIV was inferred by epidemiological identification of powerful disease modifying effects of the naturally occurring null allele CCR5 Δ32. The Δ32 mutation has a 32-basepair deletion in the CCR5 gene resulting in a truncated protein designated Δ32. Relative to the general population, Δ32/Δ32 homozygotes are significantly common in exposed/uninfected individuals suggesting the role of CCR5 in HIV cell entry (R. Liu et al., Cell 1996 86(3):367-377; M. Samson et al., Nature 1996 382(6593):722-725). The CD4 binding site on the gp120 of HIV appears to interact with the CD4 molecule on the cell surface, and undergoes conformational changes which allow it to bind to another cell-surface receptor, such as CCR5 and/or CXCR-4. This brings the viral envelope closer to the cell surface and allows interaction between gp41 on the viral envelope and a fusion domain on the cell surface, fusion with the cell membrane, and entry of the viral core into the cell. Accordingly, an agent which could block chemokine receptors in humans who possess normal chemokine receptors should prevent infection in healthy individuals and slow or halt viral progression in infected patients.
RANTES, a natural ligand for the CCR5 receptor, and an analog chemically modified on the N-terminus, aminooxypentane RANTES, were found to block HIV entry into the cells. (G. Simmons et al., Science 1997 276:276-279). Other compounds have been demonstrated to inhibit the replication of HIV, including soluble CD4 protein and synthetic derivatives (Smith, et al., Science 1987 238:1704-1707), dextran sulfate, the dyes Direct Yellow 50, Evans Blue, and certain azo dyes (U.S. Pat. No. 5,468,469). Some of these antiviral agents have been shown to act by blocking the binding of gp120, the coat protein of HIV, to its target, the CD4 glycoprotein of the cell.
A-M. Vandamme et al. (Antiviral Chemistry & Chemotherapy, 1998 9:187-203) disclose current HAART clinical treatments of HIV-1 infections in man including at least triple drug combinations. Highly active anti-retroviral therapy (HAART) has traditionally consisted of combination therapy with nucleoside reverse transcriptase inhibitors (NRTI), non-nucleoside reverse transcriptase inhibitors (NNRTI) and protease inhibitors (PI). These compounds inhibit biochemical processes required for viral replication. In compliant drug-naive patients, HAART is effective in reducing mortality and progression of HIV-1 to AIDS. While HAART has dramatically altered the prognosis for HIV infected persons, there remain many drawbacks to the current therapy including highly complex dosing regimes and side effects which can be very severe (A. Carr and D. A. Cooper, Lancet 2000 356(9239):1423-1430). Moreover, these multidrug therapies do not eliminate HIV-1 and long-term treatment usually results in multidrug resistance, thus limiting their utility in long term therapy. Development of new drug therapies to provide better HIV-1 treatment remains a priority. Investigation of different classes of modulators of chemokine receptor activity, especially that of the CCR5 chemokine receptor, suggest inhibition of CCR5 as a new treatment modality.
Typical suitable NRTIs include zidovudine (AZT) available as RETROVIR® from Glaxo-Wellcome Inc.; didanosine (dd1) available as VIDEX® from Bristol-Myers Squibb Co.; zalcitabine (ddC) available as HIVID® from Roche Pharmaceuticals; stavudine (d4T) available as ZERIT® from Bristol-Myers Squibb Co.; lamivudine (3TC) available as EPIVR® from Glaxo-Wellcome; abacavir (1592U89) disclosed in WO96/30025 and available ZIAGEN® from Glaxo-Wellcome; adefovir dipivoxil [bis(POM)-PMEA] available as PREVON® from Gilead Sciences; lobucavir (BMS-180194), a nucleoside reverse transcriptase inhibitor disclosed in EP-0358154 and EP-0736533 and under development by Bristol-Myers Squibb; BCH-10652, a reverse transcriptase inhibitor (in the form of a racemic mixture of BCH-10618 and BCH-10619) under development by Biochem Pharma; emitricitabine [(−)-FTC] licensed from Emory University under U.S. Pat. No. 5,814,639 and under development by Triangle Pharmaceuticals; beta-L-FD4 (also called beta-L-D4C and named beta-L-2′,3′-dicleoxy-5-fluoro-cytidene) licensed by Yale University to Vion Pharmaceuticals; DAPD, the purine nucleoside, (−)-b-D-2,6-diamino-purine dioxolane disclosed in EP-0656778 and licensed by Emory University and the University of Georgia to Triangle Pharmaceuticals; and lodenosine (FddA), 9-(2,3-dideoxy-2-fluoro-b-D-threo-pentofuranosyl)adenine, an acid stable purine-based reverse transcriptase inhibitor discovered by the NIH and under development by U.S. Bioscience Inc.
Typical suitable NNRTIs include nevirapine (BI-RG-587) available as VIRAMUNE® from Roxane Laboratories; delaviradine (BHAP, U-90152) available as RESCRIPTOR® from Pfizer; efavirenz (DMP-266) a benzoxazin-2-one disclosed in WO94/03440 and available as SUSTIVA® from Bristol-Myers Squibb Co.; PNU-142721, a furopyridine-thio-pyrimidine under development by Pfizer 08807; AG-1549 (formerly Shionogi #S-1153); 5-(3,5-dichlorophenyl)-thio-4-isopropyl-1-(4-pyridyl) methyl-1H-imidazol-2-ylmethyl carbonate disclosed in WO 96/10019 and under development by Agouron Pharmaceuticals, Inc.; MKC-442 (1-(ethoxy-methyl)-5-(1-methylethyl)-6-(phenylmethyl)-(2,4(1H,3H) -pyrimidinedione) discovered by Mitsubishi Chemical Co. and under development by Triangle Pharmaceuticals; and (+)-calanolide A (NSC-675451) and B, coumarin derivatives disclosed in NIH U.S. Pat. No. 5,489,697, licensed to Med Chem Research, which is co-developing (+) calanolide A with Vita-invest as an orally administrable product.
Typical suitable PIs include saquinavir (Ro 31-8959) available in hard gel capsules as IVIRASE® and as soft gel capsules as FORTOVASE® from Roche Pharmaceuticals, Nutley, N.J. 07110-1199; ritonavir (ABT-538) available as NORVIR® from Abbott Laboratories; indinavir (MK-639) available as CRIXIVAN® from Merck & Co., Inc.; nelfiavir (AG-1343) available VIRACEPT® from Agouron Pharmaceuticals, Inc.; amprenavir (141W94), AGENERASE®, a non-peptide protease inhibitor under development by Vertex Pharmaceuticals, Inc. and available from Glaxo-Wellcome, under an expanded access program; lasinavir (BMS-234475) available from Bristol-Myers Squibb; DMP-450, a cyclic urea discovered by Dupont and under development by Triangle Pharmaceuticals; BMS-2322623, an azapeptide under development by Bristol-Myers Squibb as a 2nd-generation HIV-1 PI; ABT-378 under development by Abbott; and AG-1549 an orally active imidazole carbamate discovered by Shionogi and under development by Agouron Pharmaceuticals, Inc.
Other antiviral agents include hydroxyurea, ribavirin, IL-2, IL-12, pentafuside. Hydroxyurea (Droxia), a ribonucleoside triphosphate reductase inhibitor, the enzyme involved in the activation of T-cells, was discovered at the NCI and is in preclinical studies, it was shown to have a synergistic effect on the activity of didanosine and has been studied with stavudine. IL-2 is disclosed in Ajinomoto EP-0142268, Takeda EP-0176299, and Chiron U.S. Pat. Nos. RE 33,653, 4,530,787, 4,569,790, 4,604,377, 4,748,234, 4,752,585, and 4,949,314, and is available under the PROLEUKIN® (aldesleukin) as a lyophilized powder for IV infusion or sc administration upon reconstitution and dilution with water; a dose of about 1 to about 20 million 1 U/day, sc is preferred; a dose of about 15 million 1 U/day, sc is more preferred. IL-12 is disclosed in WO96/25171 and is administered in a dose of about 0.5 microgram/kg/day to about 10 microgram/kg/day, sc is preferred. Pentafuside (FUZEON®) a 36-amino acid synthetic peptide, disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,464,933 that acts by inhibiting fusion of HIV-1 to target membranes. Pentafuside (3-100 mg/day) is given as a continuous sc infusion or injection together with efavirenz and 2 PI's to HIV-1 positive patients refractory to a triple combination therapy; use of 100 mg/day is preferred. Ribavirin, 1-.beta.-D-ribofuranosyl-1H-1,2,4-triazole-3-carboxamide, is available from ICN Pharmaceuticals, Inc., Costa Mesa, Calif.; its manufacture and formulation are described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,211,771.
In addition to the potential for CCR5 modulators in the management of HIV infections, the CCR5 receptor is an important regulator of immune function and compounds of the present invention may prove valuable in the treatment of disorders of the immune system. Treatment of solid organ transplant rejection, graft v. host disease, arthritis, rheumatoid arthritis, inflammatory bowel disease, atopic dermatitis, psoriasis, asthma, allergies or multiple sclerosis by administering to a human in need of such treatment an effective amount of a CCR5 antagonist compound of the present invention is also possible.
The pharmacokinetic challenges associated with large molecules, proteins and peptides resulted in the establishment of programs to identify low molecular weight antagonists of CCR5. The efforts to identify chemokine modulators have been reviewed (W. Kazmierski et al. Biorg Med. Chem. 2003 11:2663-76; L. Agrawal and G. Alkhatib, Expert Opin. Ther. Targets 2001 5(3):303-326; Chemokine CCR5 antagonists incorporating 4-aminopiperidine scaffold, Expert Opin. Ther. Patents 2003 13(9):1469-1473; M. A. Cascieri and M. S. Springer, Curr. Opin. Chem. Biol. 2000 4:420-426, and references cited therein)
Takeda's program was the first to lead to fruition with the identification of TAK-779 (M. Shiraishi et al., J. Med. Chem. 2000 43(10):2049-2063). Schering has advanced Sch-351125 into Phase I/II clinical studies and reported the advance of a more potent follow up compound, Sch417690 into Phase I studies. (S. W. McCrombie et al., WO00066559; B. M. Baroudy et al. WO00066558; A. Palani et al., J Med. Chem. 2001 44(21):3339-3342; J. R. Tagat et al., J. Med. Chem. 2001 44(21):3343-3346; J. A. Esté, Cur. Opin. Invest. Drugs 2002 3(3):379-383).

Merck has disclosed the preparation of (2S)-2-(3-chlorophenyl)-1-N-(methyl)-N-(phenylsulfonyl)amino]-4-[spiro(2,3-dihydrobenzothiophene-3,4′-piperidin-1′-yl)butane S-oxide (1) and related derivatives, trisubstituted pyrrolidines 2 and substituted piperidines 3 with good affinity for the CCR5 receptor and potent-HIV activity. (P. E. Finke et al., Bioorg. Med. Chem. Lett., 2001 11:265-270; P. E. Finke et al., Bioorg. Med. Chem. Lett., 2001 11:2469-2475; P. E. Finke et al., Bioorg. Med. Chem. Lett., 2001 11:2475-2479; J. J. Hale et al., Bioorg. Med. Chem. Lett., 2001 11:2741-22745; D. Kim et al., Bioorg. Med. Chem. Lett., 2001 11:3099-3102)

WO0039125 (D. R. Armour et al.) and WO0190106 (M. Perros et al.) disclose heterocyclic compounds that are potent and selective CCR5 antagonists. UK-427857 has advanced to clinical trials and show activity against HIV-1 isolates and laboratory strains (M. J. Macartney et al., 43rd Intersci. Conf. Antimicrob. Agents Chemother. Sep. 14-17, 2003, Abstract H-875).

EP1236726 (H. Habashita et al.) discloses triazaspiro[5.5]undecane derivatives exemplified by AK602 which modulate the cytokine receptors. The compounds fall outside the scope of the current invention. (H. Nakata et al. Poster 546a, 11th Conference on Retroviruses and Opportunistic Infections, San Francisco, Calif., Feb. 8-11, 2004; other analogs have also been disclosed, see, e.g. K. Maeda et al., J. Biol. Chem. 2001 276(37): 35194-35200)

WO03/057698 (N. Schlienger) describe 1-oxa-3,8-diaza-spiro[4.5]decan-2-one compounds. More specifically identified are 3,4-di(optionally substituted)benzyl-1-oxa-3,8-diaza-spiro[4.5]decan-2-one compounds 4 where R is alkyl optionally substituted by a cycloalkyl, heterocyclic, heteroaryl or aryl ring. The compounds of the invention modulate monoamine receptors with selectively for the 5HT2A receptor. The reference further teaches, but does not exemplify bicyclic compounds wherein R2 and R3 together are an alkylene chain. These 1-oxa-3,8-diaza-spiro[4.5]decan-2-ones compounds and methods do not fall within the scope of the present invention. 1-Oxa-3,8-diazaspiro[4.5]decan-2-ones 5, and 1,3,8-triazaspiro[4.5]decan-2-ones have been disclosed that are tachykinin NKa receptor antagonists (P. W. Smith et al., J. Med. Chem. 1995 38(19):3772-79). Other 1-oxa-3,8-diaza-spiro[4.5]decan-2-ones compounds have been disclosed with α-adrenergic blocking activity (J. M. Caroon et al., J. Med. Chem. 1981 24(11):1320; R. M. Clark et al., J. Med. Chem. 1983 26(6):855-861). U.S. Pat. No. 3,399,192 (G. Regnier et al.) discloses 1-oxa-3,8-diaza-spiro[4.5]decan-2-ones compounds with analgesic, anti-inflammatory CNS depressant and bronchodilator activity. EP414422 (E. Toth et al.) discloses 1-oxa-3,8-diaza-spiro[4.5]decan-2-one compounds useful as antiallergic and psychotropic agents.

JP 63208590 (Yamanouchi Pharmaceuticals KK) disclose 1-oxa-3,8-diaza-spiro[4.5]decane-2,4-dione compounds 6 useful for treating CNS disorders. WO 2002102313 (J. Guo discloses pyrimidine compounds containing the 1-oxa-3,8-diaza-spiro[4.5]decane-2,4-dione radical useful for inhibiting phosphodiesterase. These compounds fall outside the scope of the present invention.

1,3,8-Triaza-spiro[4.5]decan-4-one compounds 7 have be disclosed block binding at the bradykinin B2 receptor and antagonize bradykinin mediated actions in vivo (B. J. Mavunkel et al. J. Med. Chem. 1996 39(16):3169-73). Other related 1-oxa-3,8-diaza-spiro[4.5]decan-2-ones have been disclosed: GB 1478932 (G. Regnier et al.) as anti-anaphylactic and bronchodilating compounds; J. Maillard, Eur. J. Med. Chem. 1974 9(2):128-132 as adrenolytic compounds; J. Maillard, Chim. Ther. 1972 7(6):458-466; J. Maillard, J. Med. Chem. 1972 15(11):1123-1128 as analgetic and adrenolytic compounds; U.S. Pat. No. 3,721,675 (J. Maillard). 1-oxa-3,9-diazaspiro[5.5]undecan-2-ones also were disclosed to have neuroleptic activity (J. Maillard, Eur. J. Med. Chem. 1974 9(4):416-423). WO200130780 (R. M. Scarborough et al.) and WO9711940 (J. M. Fisher) disclose compounds which generically encompass the 1-oxa-3,8-diaza-spiro[4.5]decan-2-one ring system as inhibitors of thrombosis and platelet aggregation. WO9965494 (M. W. Embry et al.) disclose oxadiaza- and triazaspiro[4.5]decylmethylimidazoles and analogs as inhibitors of prenyl-protein transferase.

WO200292604 (H. Cai et al.) disclose compounds related to 9-benzoyl-5-phenyl-1-oxa-3,9-diaza-spiro[5.5]undecan-2-ones 8 which are useful for the treatment of diseases associated with the neurokinin 1 receptor. WO9711940 (M. J. Fisher et al.) disclose 1-oxa-3,9-diaza-spiro[5.5]undecan-2-one compounds as inhibitors of fibrinogen-mediated platelet aggregation. WO200157044 (H. Horino et al.) discloses fused 1-oxa-3,9-diazaispiro[5.5]undecan-2-ones which are monocyte chemotactic protein-1 (MCP-1 antagonists) 4-Substituted-1-oxa-3,9-diazaispiro[5.5]undecan-2-ones compounds have been disclosed which are claimed to have neuroleptic properties (J. Bassus et al. Eur. J. Med. Chem. 1974 9(4):416-423) These compounds fall outside the scope of the present invention.